La sonrisa que quiero ver
by NicoMaki.s2
Summary: Yazawa Nico una chica de 21 años que hara todo lo posible por hacer a su familia feliz y sacarla de la miseria pero la vida no se lo dejara tan facil. Au de LL rate M por contenido de violencia y contenido sexual mas adelante 7u7. Jajaja lose apesto en los resumenes.


Hola gente. Sin mas les dejo que lean esto un AU de LL.

LL no me pertenece.

En algún lugar de un parque había dos personas ubicada bajo un árbol. Encima del mantel se encontraba un hombre joven de unos 27 años y en sus piernas una tierna niña de unos 6 años apoyando su cabeza en él, y el resto de su cuerpo acostado sobre el mantel.

 _La brisa de la primavera chocaba contra mi rostro, llenándome de paz cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Escuchar el sonido del viento al chocar contras las hojas del árbol haciéndolas bailar me daba tranquilidad y las caricias de una mano amable sobre mi pelo azabache relajaban cada musculo de mi diminuto cuerpo logrando que me perdiera en las sensaciones dándome sueño. Estaba por ceder ante el sueño pero una dulce voz me saca del ambiente._

 _-Hey Nico, no te duermas… todavía hay que esperar a mama. – me dice una voz masculina llena de amor._

 _\- Mmm… - me quejo al sentir que ha dejado de acariciarme._

 _\- jajaja… vamos Nico no te quejes y abre los ojos. Se que el dia esta hermoso para dormir._

 _Lentamente voy abriendo mis ojos revelando mis iris rubí, acostumbrándome a la luz del dia. Bueno… no mucho, gracias a las ramas del árbol que esta encima de nosotros dándonos una cómoda sombra, pero aun asi se filtraban algunos rayos del sol dejando sensaciones cálidas. Abro por completo mis ojos dejándome ver un rostro masculino muy familiar. Con sus rasgo maduro, su piel pálida mas que la mia, sus ojos de color rubí intenso con puro amor, su pelo castaño muy diferente al mio… pero lo que mas resaltaba de su rostro era esa tierna sonrisa dándome la bienvenida._

 _-¿aun no llega mama? – le pregunto bostezando y frotándome los ojos tratando de borrar el cansancio._

 _\- No, pero ya debe estar por llegar Nico… con la comida. – me dice feliz lamiéndose los labios demostrando las ansias que tiene de comer._

 _\- Esta bien… - digo cerrando de nuevo mis ojos._

 _\- Vamos hija, no te duermas – me agarra la pequeña nariz y la mueve de un lado a otro - ¿sabes porque estamos acá? ¿verdad?_

 _\- Basta papa – le digo tratando de liberarme de su agarre. – por supuesto que lose._

 _Me levanto de golpe sorprendiéndole y lo abrazo fuertemente. Sino fuera porque estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol nos hubiéramos caído al césped, bueno en realidad en el mantel que esta sobre el césped._

 _-Es porque es… ¡Tu cumpleañooos! ¡Papi! – le grito muy feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _\- Gracias mi pequeña Nico…- me dice abrazándome mas fuerte - ¡Oh! ¡Mira es mama! – exclama al levantar la mirada para ver una joven y hermosa mujer con un canasto en la mano, caminando hacia nosotros._

 _Me suelto del abrazo y corro hacia la mujer gritando._

 _-¡Mami!_

 _\- Hey Nico…_

 _Cuando llego a su lado me da una sonrisa sincera haciéndome sonreír de nuevo. Agarro la canasta para ayudarla aunque para mi estaba muy pesada._

 _-Ten cuidado Nico – me habla con preocupación y diversión en sus ojos._

 _\- Y-yo puedo mami – hablo como puedo. Iba tambaleándome de un lado a otro por culpa de la canasta y mi cuerpo pequeño no ayudaba mucho. Por lo que me pareció un largo camino por fin llego donde está mi padre quien me miraba ansioso por comer. Dejo la canasta a su lado y cuando me iba a sentar a su lado tropiezo, cierro mis ojos esperando el golpe pero cuando estaba por estamparme contra el césped siento unos brazos sujetándome._

 _\- Ten cuidado hija – me dice sonriendo mi padre soltándome._

 _\- Si papi – le respondo de la misma manera ya sentada a su lado._

 _\- eso fue peligroso Nico – dice mi madre sentándose a mi lado._

 _\- lo siento mama._

 _\- bueno, que tal si dejamos las preocupación de lado y empezamos a comer – acerca su mano a la canasta para abrirla y agarrar la comida que hay en él._

 _\- ¡Hey! No seas impaciente Touma – mi madre le reta y le pega suavemente la mano. Haciendo que retrocediera._

 _\- pero tengo hambreeee – se queja haciendo puchero como un niño pequeño._

 _Con eso empecé a reír, mis padres me miraron y no dudaron en hacerlo también. Dejando a una familia feliz riendo en medio de un picnic bajo un árbol._

.

.

.

 ***TIP TIP* *TIP TIP*** se escucha en el fondo.

Ese ruido infernal me saca de mi sueño.

Abro mis ojos y veo el techo de mi cuarto, el cansancio sigue en mi cuerpo pero aun así de mala ganas me siento, estirando mis brazos hacia arriba. Se escucha el tronar de mis huesos y dejo salir un gran bostezo. Toco mi rostro y noto que está húmedo, al parecer un par de lágrimas escaparon sin mi permiso.

La causa… ese recuerdo precioso unos de los más valiosos recuerdos del pasado.

-Otra vez ese sueño… - sonrió limpiando el resto de lágrimas.

\- Como me hubiera gustado que todo sea como antes.- con eso dicho me levanto de mi cama.

Camino media zombi por el cuarto en busca de la puerta y luego camino por el pasillo con el fin de llegar al baño. Llego al baño y me dirijo al lavadero, me paro frente al espejo y miro mi reflejo. Suspiro, abro la canilla dejando que el agua fluya, coloco mis manos debajo y agarro una gran cantidad de agua para dirigirla y expandirla por mi rostro, despabilando todo cansancio que tenía. Vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo, me miro por unos segundos y vuelvo a soltar un suspiro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Nico? – me pregunto mientras coloco la palma de mi mano en el espejo y dejo que se deslice hacia abajo dejando rastro de agua en él. Apoyo mi frente en el espejo mirando intensamente mis ojos sin brillos - ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarnos?

Un recuerdo pasa fugazmente por mi cerebro dejando sentimientos vacíos y angustiosos en mí ser.

Mi respiración se comenzó a descontrolar y lágrimas nuevas amenazaban por salir pero las retuve mordiendo mi labio inferior. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente logrando calmarme. Comienzo a cepillarme los dientes. Una vez realizados mis actividades me seco con la toalla blanca ubicada al lado. Me miro por última vez en el espejo y me digo:

-Sonríe Nico… sonríe… hazlo por ellos. – pongo una sonrisa forzada.

Con eso salgo del baño dejando en el olvido lo sucedido, algo que ya era habitual para mí. Entro al comedor encontrándome con mi hermanita de 15 años Kokoro preparando el desayuno. Mis ojos muestran un poco de brillo, y una leve sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

-Buenos días Kokoro – la saludo llamando su atención.

-Buenos días Onee-san – me devuelve el saludo felizmente.

\- ¿Kokoa y Kotarou? – pregunto al no verles sentados.

\- Kokoa está preparándose en el cuarto y Kotarou recién levantándose.

\- Dios… esos dos.

\- jajaja lo sé, siéntate Onee-san ya está el desayuno – me ordena preparando la mesa.

\- Gracias Kokoro.

Me siento en la silla dejándome invadir por el aroma del desayuno, abriendo mi apetito. A pocos segundos llegan corriendo mis dos hermanitos restante y se sientan en la mesa.

-Buenos días Onee-chan.- me saluda Kokoa mi hermanita de 12 años quien está sentada alado mío.

\- Buenos días Nee-chan – esta vez me saluda Kotarou mi hermanito de 7 años sentado delante mío.

\- Buenos días chicos. – el brillo de mis ojos aumenta temporalmente.

Una vez preparada y servida la mesa comenzamos a desayunar, sin antes decir provecho. Durante el desayuno hablamos de cosas normales, cosas del colegio, etc. De la nada Kotarou lanza una pregunta inocente.

-¿Mama no desayunara con nosotros?

Mis ojos volvieron a perder brillos dejando frialdad y oscuridad al escuchar esa palabra, con un tono sin emoción respondo.

-No Kotarou, no te preocupes y sigue comiendo.- al darme cuenta que mi tono lo asusto suspiro y vuelvo hablar pero esta vez con una voz más amable – disculpa Kotarou, no te preocupes ella debe estar durmiendo.

\- Esta bien Nee-chan.

Después de esa incómoda situación suena mi celular. Cuando miro quien es, me levanto de mi lugar y me retiro del comedor sin antes de pedir una disculpa.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunto seriamente.

 _\- Hola Nico. –_ me dice con calma la voz del otro lado.

\- _Hola Umi ¿Qué pasa?_ – escucho un suspiro del otro lado.

\- _Lamento decir esto pero hoy tendrás que venir_.

\- _¿Enserio? Pero hoy era mi día libre –_ digo con molestia.

\- _Lose, lose pero uno se fracturo el brazo y tendrás que remplazarlo._

 _\- Aghh… Maldición ¿no puede ir otro? –_ le pregunto enojada.

 _\- Lo siento, pero los demás están ocupados. Eres la única disponible Nico. –_ a pesar de mi enojo Umi sigue tranquila. – _además te pueden pagar extra._

\- _Esta bien, está bien… ¿a qué hora? –_ con lo último logro convencerme.

\- _Mientras más pronto mejor. Nos vemos Nico._

 _\- Si, si, si… adiós Umi, nos vemos en un rato._

Con eso finalizo la llamada. Guardo el celular en mi bolsillo y suelto un suspiro.

Regreso al comedor.

-Lo siento chicos, pero hoy tengo que trabajar.- les aviso con tristeza.

\- ¿Ehh? Pero dijiste que hoy iríamos al cine Onee-chaaan – me replica Kokoa.

\- De verdad lo siento, iremos otro día ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – me dice con mala gana cruzando de brazos y poniendo mala cara.

Me duele verla así pero no podía hacer nada, mi trabajo me llamaba y yo no podía hacer nada para negarme, ya que nuestros futuros dependen de ello, depende de mi sueldo. Si perdía mi trabajo perdíamos todo. Ya que soy la unica que trabaja.

Me acerco a Kokoro.

-Toma… por si llego tarde – le hablo entregándole dinero. – debe ser suficiente para la cena.

\- Gracias Onee-san – me agradece con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno me iré yendo.

Antes de irme tenía que ir a cierto cuarto de cierta persona a avisarle que me iba.

Comienzo a caminar por el pasillo, llegando rápidamente a su cuarto. Nuestro departamento era pequeña muy pequeña pero suficiente para nosotros. Estoy parada frente a su puerta, hago unas cuantas respiraciones profunda, y abro la puerta. Apenas la abro… me revela un cuarto oscuro y frio. Un horrible olor se presenta en mi nariz haciendo que la arrugue, lo ignoro y doy un paso hacia adelante… en el segundo paso choco con algo derribándolo al suelo de madera, bajo mi mirada y me encuentro con botellas vacías de bebidas alcohólicas. Lo vuelvo a ignorar y continúo caminado hacia la cama donde se encontraba una mujer en la miseria, en la tristeza, aun en el sufrimiento del pasado llena de dolor, rogando que vuelva algo que era imposible.

-Madre… - la llamo pero no me responde. Al parecer está durmiendo.

\- _Touma… ¿Por qué? –_ susurra entre sueño. Para mi desgracia llego escucharlo.

Ese nombre me trae mucho vacio y angustia en mi corazon, mi alma se estaba llenando de mucha furia apretó mi puño tanto que se estaba poniendo palido, no dejando que la sangre circule por la fuerza que ejercía. Mi madre se empieza a mover inquieta por el sueño, moviendo sus manos como si quisiera atrapar a alguien. No aguanto mas el dolor que me producía el mirarla, decido irme como una cobarde. Dejo una nota avisandole que me iba. Y me voy cerrando la puerta detrás mío.

Camino de vuelta por el pasillo, paso por el comedor despidiendo a mis hermanos y salgo por la puerta quedando afuera del departamento. Me apoyo en la pared y dejo que una cuantas lágrimas salgan de mis ojos.

Comienzo a caminar por la calle hundiéndome en mis pensamientos. Después de una caminata y unos 15 minutos de tren llego a mi trabajo.

Me encuentro parada frente un edificio mediano con un gran letrero de color negro donde tenia escrito en cursiva " _Empresa Sonoda_ " en color dorado. Empujo las puertas de vidrio entrando al lugar donde solo había una recepción enfrente de muchas sillas y sillones para la espera.

Saludo a la señorita de la recepción y me dirijo directo al ascensor. Entro presiono el botón con el número 3 y espero que las puertas se cierren para poder relajarme… dejándome calmar con la música clásica del aparato.

.

.

¿Nunca sintieron estar atrapada en un solo camino donde la meta es lo que más anhelas pero para llegar a eso tienes que pasar por un doloroso obstáculo donde puedes perder la dignidad y caer en un pozo oscuro lleno de puro sufrimiento? A pesar de saber eso, cierran sus ojos y comienzan a correr directo la meta sin importar lo que pase. Usan cada gota de fuerza que hay en su cuerpo para llegar, con el tiempo su respiración se descontrola, su pulso se dispara, sus musculos empiezan a doler y la sangre de su corazón bombea con tanta fuerza que pareciera como si estuviera por explotar, el sudor se empieza a notar en su cuerpo demostrando su esfuerzo pero cuando piensa que están por llegar, abren sus ojos y les revela la triste, y cruel realidad que a pesar de que estuvieron corriendo por horas se dan cuenta que siguen en el mismo lugar sin avanzar un solo centímetro.

Esta es la vida de Yazawa Nico quien hará cualquier cosa para mantener a su familia feliz y tratara que todo sea como antes. Sin importarle caer en lo bajo, todo sea por el futuro de sus hermanos. La pérdida de un miembro importante de la familia fue un duro golpe para la familia Yazawa, quien al irse se llevó sin querer la paz y felicidad dejando angustia y desesperacion.

.

.

.

Bueno... Ummm esto seria como un prologo de mi nueva historia... Una idea que tenia hace rato merodeando por mi mente... Sera algo oscuro, bueno eso intentare .-. ... me gustaria mucho saber sus opiniones y si les gusta.

Respecto a mi otra historia la seguire... Y cuando la termine continuare con esta, claro si les gustaria que la continuara xD.

Si quieren saber de que trabaja nico... Tendra que esperar hasta el prox capitulo, bueno si habra xD

Bueno eso es todo. Saludos gente :)

Pd: en la semana subo el capitulo 10 de mi otra historia e.e.


End file.
